Will It Last or Will It Fade Away?
by MeetMeOnThamesStreet
Summary: It has just been Aaryn and her sister for three weeks. When she runs into two men.. Will she open up to one of them or will she only shelter them for a night. (Not good at descriptions!) *Disclaimer* I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Walking Dead!
1. Chapter 1

**I can still remember the day when the world went to hell. I had worked late the night before and decided to sleep in the next day. When all of a sudden my sister came running into my bedroom crying that the dead were coming back alive and eating people. Three weeks later and my younger sister and I are the only survivors from our family.**

**"It's a good thing dad taught me how to use guns" Aaryn thought to herself while preparing her small backpack she uses on her raiding trips.**

**"When will you be back? How long is it going to take? I'm afraid." Aubrey asks and tells Aaryn.**

**Pulling Aubrey into a hug Aaryn places a kiss on top of her head "Later today, if I'm not back then I will be back tomorrow. You know the drill if I'm not back by two days you know to go to our safe place. Just remember where to go and you'll be fine " Aaryn tells her.**

**Living in a small town of Georgia Aaryn knew it like the back of her hand. So it didn't take her long to get to through the town and make sure the general store was clear. Grabbing some more canned foods and bottles of water Aaryn stopped right in front of the razors. "Mmm might as well haven't had a nice shower in ages, plus we have gas to spare for the generators" Aaryn thought as she was grabbing the usual hygiene necessities which now felt like something extremely extraordinary.**

**Aaryn was on cloud nine at that moment knowing the fact she was going to be able to have a nice shower that she didn't hear the sound of engines switching off. When she finally started to pay attention it was when she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her way. Crouching down and double checking if her hunting knife was strapped on to her right inner thigh, Aaryn grabs her pistol from its holster and stood up pointing it directly at two blue piercing eyes.**

**"What the… Who the hell are you?!" She yells at him.**

**"Who the hell are you?!" He screams at her. "No! No! No! I asked you first!" Aaryn says back**

**"Why don't you both shut up before you bring every damn walker to this area" Says another man who appeared out of nowhere besides the man she has her gun pointed at. "Lower your gun brother, she's just a girl." The man says with a smirk on his face. "You want to say that one more time dude" Aaryn says while grabbing her other pistol and pointing it at him. "Woo wee… We've got ourselves a lively one Daryl" "Leave her alone Merle and calm down women no need to pull out another gun." Daryl tells her as he lowers his crossbow. "See I lowered mine now lower yours" "I want no trouble, but I can't leave this area until you two are gone. Don't want to be followed home."Aaryn tells them while lowering her guns. "That's not how I see it little girl… You can either give us your supplies or we will take them by force." Says the one named Merle. "Like hell you will" Aaryn says while repointing her guns. "Listen we get it you are strong willed… we don't want no problems ma'am. We just want some supplies and maybe a place to stay for the night… then we'll be on our way." Daryl says to her even though he doesn't know why he's being so nice. Shaking it off, he slings his crossbow on his back and turns to head outside "Come on Merle we need to talk." "What the hell do you think you're doing little brother?" Merle questions Daryl. "I'm thinking we can have full stomachs and a place to sleep for the night and then we can figure out what we're going to do tomorrow for now let's try to be CIVIL" Daryl says to his brother. "When are you going to figure it out little brother no one can help us but ourselves. Don't you start falling for a piece of ass you just met.. you hear me." Merle says to Daryl.**

**All while the brothers were talking Aaryn had made her way outside and put the supplies in the back seat of her truck. "I can let you stay for one night.. just one night.. Follow me" Is all she says while climbing into her truck and starting the engine. 3 in the afternoon when they arrived to the house. Aaryn quickly got out and grabbed the supplies. "This way" Aaryn says while unlocking the front door and going inside. "Make sure you lock the door. Aubrey I'm back." Aubrey runs in from the other room and latches on to Aaryn. "Finally! I thought you weren't going to come home today!" Aubrey exclaims. "I was only gone for an hour or so silly!" Aaryn says while she tries to walk towards the kitchen. "Who are they?" Aubrey says while standing back to give Aaryn her space. "This is Merle and Daryl" Aaryn says while putting setting the bag of supplies down. "Hello!" Aubrey says while making heading towards the living room. "We only have a pull out couch and full size bed. Y'all can have the couch" All of a sudden Aubrey comes into the room with Monopoly in her hands. "Who wants to play?!" She asks "Not me sweetheart, but I'm sure our new friends might" Aaryn says while looking at the two men.**

**"Like hell I will, I'm taking a nap" Merle says while standing up and heading towards the couch.**

**"I will" Daryl says to her which makes both the girls to look up. "Really?! Good cause I'm tired of playing with Aaryn she lets me win." "Oh I don't let you win… you are just way to good at the game" Aaryn says with a smile on her face "I'm going to take a shower, don't be to mean to Daryl." When the warm water hit Aaryn body it felt amazing. Aaryn finally got the muck and grime off of her and was starting to feel human again. When she realized she had been in there long enough. Turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her Aaryn steps out of the shower, dry's off, and gets dressed. Opening the door she is walks right into Daryl. "Oh hi"Aaryn says " Your sister told me where the bathroom was… just waiting to find out if I could have a go at a shower." Daryl says while looking down at the floor. "Sure, just don't take to long it's running on a generator." And with that Aaryn heads downs stairs to prepare dinner.**

***To be continued***


	2. Chapter 2

Starting to boil the water Aaryn grabs a jar of pasta sauce and two cans of green beans.

Ten minutes had passed and dinner was just finished being cooked when Aubrey walks in.

"Is dinner done?" Aubrey asked while walking into the kitchen. "Yes, but what do we do before we eat?" Aaryn asked her little sister. "Um, we wash our hand?" Aubrey playfully ask.

"Well that, but we have to secure the front door and windows." And with that the girls went around making sure the house was secure for the evening. After making sure the house was secure Aaryn and Aubrey brought the dishes of food and plates into dining room. Walking into the living room Aaryn sees Merle passed out on the couch and Daryl sitting by the window cleaning his arrows. "Dinners done" And with that she heads back into the dining room.

Fixing Aubrey and hers plates they wait to start eating as the two men come in and fix their plates. "Thank you" Daryl says while digging into his plate. "So how's it you two girls have been surviving here for all this time?" Merle is the first to talk at the table.

"Well, our mom and dad you see like to keep things in stalk as they would tell me when I would ask… but they would never really tell me why." Aubrey says while looking down at her plate.

"Yeah, our parents were kind of like dooms day prepper's but not.. I don't know I was gone to college and just came back six months before all this started." Aubrey says before taking a bite to eat. "So your parents were a little crazy." Daryl says "Kind of… they weren't before I moved to go to college three years ago." Aaryn says while looking straight at Aubrey and smiling "Yeah, they started saving all the stuff a little bit after Aaryn left" Aubrey says quietly. "And I will never leave you ever again Aubrey" Aaryn says while reaching over and holding onto one of her hands. "So what about you two how are you guys doing?" Aaryn ask while looking up at the two men. "Ya know the world went to the gutter and we've just been surviving.. not like I didn't know how to before the world was like this.." Daryl said then continued with eating. "Yeah, if I had known the world was going to go to the gutters… I would've lived more instead of wasting my time in college.." Aaryn says before take a swing of water, the rest of the dinner time went by silently. Just the sounds of forks hitting plates, after dinner everyone besides Aaryn went into the living area to relax for a bit before going to bed.

Daryl doesn't know why but he feels the need to be near her. Quietly walking into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame. "So why'd you leave for college?" Daryl asked Aaryn. Who hadn't noticed Daryl walk in, while putting the last clean dish on the drying rack Aaryn turns around and leans back onto the counter. "Oh, I left because I needed to get away from my family for a little bit. I'd never let Aubrey know that though. She's too sensitive now days to find that out. My parents would just tell her that I left because it's the college all my friends were going too." "Oh, I see.." Daryl says while looking at his feet. "We have more mattresses upstairs that you two are welcomed to use. I just don't like to stay up there for long. To many memories…" Heading into the living room she nudges Aubrey who was to in grossed in a book to pay attention to anyone. "Come on, let's go get ready for bed sweetie." Heading into their bedroom Aubrey and Aaryn prepared for bedtime. While crawling into bed Aubrey pipes up and ask "Are Merle and Daryl sleeping upstairs?" "Yes, I think so." Aubrey tucking her in. "I'll be right back." And with that Aaryn heads out into the living room.

Walking into the living room and finding the men relaxing and half asleep. *cough cough* "Your bedrooms are upstairs one is the first door on the right and the second one is the second door on the left." Leaving the men to pick which room they want Aaryn heads back into her and Aubrey's room. Several hours later and Aaryn was not able to fall asleep. Quietly crawling out of bed and grabbing a flashlight Aaryn heads into the kitchen and unlocks the top shelf above the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring a small amount into a cup. "Can I have a glass of that" a husky voice comes out of nowhere and then the body of the voice appears. "Oh, hey Daryl yeah you can have a cup." Aaryn says while fixing him a small cup. "You can't sleep either?" Aaryn ask before taking a swing from her glass. "Nah, been tossing and turning for a while when I heard your roaming around down here.. Figured I come down and see what was going on." "Oh well thanks just thought I'd have a nightcap to ease my sleepiness." "I think I might keep night watch tonight, seeing how I can't fall asleep.. if that's okay with you?" Daryl ask before finishing off his glass. "Um, yeah that's fine" Aaryn says while putting both glasses into the sink, locking up the cabinet, and heading back to bed.

Several weeks have gone by the two men stayed around. Some nights Daryl was able to bring home meat and other nights they would eat canned foods and whatever boxed food they had left. Grabbing a cup of water, an aspirin, and a couple of crackers Aaryn walks back into her room. "Here you go baby you need to take this and try to eat these crackers." Aaryn says to Aubrey as she sits down on the bed. "But I'm not hungry or thirsty" Aubrey says while slowly sitting up in bed. Finally getting Aubrey to take the pill and to fall back asleep, Aaryn goes out and sit on the couch. "She doing okay?" Daryl ask as he sits down next to Aaryn. " I don't know she's in and out, is running a fever, and is never hungry. What do I do?" "I'm sure it's just a fever that she will get over." Moving over towards Daryl Aaryn looks up at him "I could use a hug" and with that she moves in towards him and lays her head on his right shoulder. "Oh, um okay… hugs are good." And they sat there for a long time with Daryl rubbing small circles in Aaryn's back. Through the several weeks they've have all been together Daryl and Aaryn were starting to become close, it was in between a budding friendship and an awkward physical attraction for each other. Finally a few days went by and Aubrey was finally over whatever bug she had. Walking in and sitting down to put her boots on Aubrey sits next to Aaryn. "So I get to go with you guys on a raid!" Aubrey says with excitement in her voice. "Only because it's just been three days, so you will be sitting in the truck throughout the entire time."

"I don't see why we've got to bring the kid with us!" Complains Merle. "Because I said so Dixon! If you don't like it you can stay home and babysit her." After that Merle was quiet for the entire ride to town. Driving into town Aaryn looks in the rear view mirror at Aubrey. "Now you remember the plan. You stay in this car at all times. Okay?" "Yes, ma'am" Aubrey says to her older sister. The raid was going great, the three of them had gone through all the stores they could think of that could have any supplies. Leaving the general store for last; checking on Aubrey before getting ready to check for walkers. It was when they were on their way back to the front of the store that Aaryn hears a spine tingling scream and sees a walker biting on to Aubrey shoulder. Without thinking Aaryn ran and forced her hunting knife into the skull of the walker. Grabbing Aubrey and pulling her into Aaryn arms she rocks her back and forth. It had been an hour and Aaryn was in the same spot as she was after killing the walker. "Aaryn, you know what needs to be done!" Daryl tells her. "I know! I know! Just let me do it when I'm ready." Fifteen minutes passed and Aaryn placed a kiss on Aubrey's forehead before putting her pistol in Aubrey's ear and pulling the trigger. Daryl picks up Aubrey and carry's her to the truck, putting her into the passenger seat and running to the driver side to drive them back to the house. Arriving to at the house Daryl had to carry Aaryn into the house and into her bedroom. Having being laid on her bed Aaryn puts her head in her pillow and starts crying. Sitting down beside Aaryn Daryl starts to rub Aaryn's back. A couple hours later Daryl was sitting in the kitchen looking at the tile floor. Walking into the kitchen Aaryn sits next to Daryl. *sniffles* "I know this is going to be awkward and all… but I don't think I'm going to fall asleep without someone next to me.. and seeing how we've become close friends is there any way you would sleep in my room tonight?"

"Oh um I can.. try.." Daryl says.

*TO BE CONTINUED* (Authors Disclaimer decided to fix this chapter up a bit!)


End file.
